


Petals.

by starryuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, RIP, Viktor with a K, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryuri/pseuds/starryuri
Summary: With each thought Viktor had of the one he loved, colourful petals fell from his lips.





	Petals.

A breath.

A cough.

_Petals._

Petals fell from his lips, lightly fluttering in the wind before softly touching the ground.

_Yuuri..._

His thoughts only centred on one person. One perfect human being.

Yuuri. 

The love of his life.

He wanted to be able to persuade himself that Yuuri loved him too, that Yuuri wanted to be with him, but for as long as he kept bringing up these _stupid_ petals, he couldn't.

Alone. He was _alone_. In this world, in his feelings and even right now, sat under the twinkling sky.

His mind was trying it's hardest to make him believe that he had been so _idiotic_ to fall in love with someone who wouldn't love him back, anxiety clouding his judgement. 

With each inhale, he tried to calm himself.

With each exhale, his attempts failed.

_One breath was all it took._

A choked gasp.

_Another collection of petals._

The few onlookers stared in amazement, the man on the park bench wheezing then coughing, seeming to be in an endless cycle. 

It wasn't like the people didn't know what it was causing the man to suffer. It wasn't like they hadn't seen it before, no. 

They were simply captivated by the variation of colours, patterns, shapes. Usually only one kind of flower was hacked out of someone's lungs, but this man... Camellias, carnations, daffodils, daisies, gardenias, heathers, orchids, and the most beautiful yet painful roses among others were spewed from his mouth. 

The vibrant colours provided a false sense of happiness, this man so obviously in agony.

He was clearly so _ridiculously_ enamoured, so _taken_ by someone, that he was willing to absolutely suffer; he was willing to go through all this so as long as he retained his feelings for the one he loved.

The breathtaking petals that always fell from his lips may have been beautiful to others, but the pain he experienced wasn't worth it. The pain he went through almost seemed to be leeching his beauty away, instead trading it to the petals.

_The most beautiful of flowers, the man with the moonlit hair, was left to wither away._


End file.
